


Reactions

by mylatestobssession



Series: Reactions [1]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M, Mentions of childhood abuse, mentions of self harm, sexual abuse mentions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-08-13 02:41:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7959154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylatestobssession/pseuds/mylatestobssession
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reactions to Aaron's abuse that we didn't see on screen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Moira

**Author's Note:**

> I know we can't have everything we want from the show but I was a little disappointed by the lack of reactions from Aaron's friends and family when the found out about Gordon. (mainly lack of victoria)

Cain has never been the chattiest of people nor was he one to talk about his problems. Despite his almost permanent stony expression Moira could read her husband like a book. She knew something was seriously wrong. It always was when he didn't confide in her what was wrong. She knew something was happening with Chas and Aaron both had been acting different. 

She knew that Cain had been keeping a closer eye on Aaron since he caught the boy self-harming again just a few weeks back. Now she was almost certain that Cain had found out the reason behind the relapse. As much as she was frustrated by her husband’s reluctance to confide in her, she knew he would. Eventually. 

The banging of the door shut made her jump as she sat watching TV in a rare moment of peace. Cain came storming through the room and without a word stomped up the stairs and she heard the sound of the shower being turned on. Knowing what kind of mood, he was in she got a beer ready for him when he came back down.  
Half an hour later he came back the stairs and plonked himself on the chair and took a swig of beer. 

‘So do I get to know who was on the end of your fist today?’ 

‘You don’t want to know’ Cain replies gruffly.

‘Cain, if I didn’t want to know I wouldn’t have asked.’ Her tone light if not amused. 

‘Gordon’ he spat

‘Why, what’s he done?’ Her confusion clear. ‘has he hurt Chas or Aaron?’

Cain took another swig of beer instead of answering. He couldn’t tell her. He didn’t want to see what her reaction. Didn’t want to see the emotion play on her face like his face had undoubtedly done when Chas confined in him. If it was this hard for him he couldn’t fathom how hard it had been for Aaron to tell Chas and Robert. 

‘Why did you hit Gordon, Cain?’ asked Moira. She knew it was bad. Her husband may be hot headed but he doesn’t punch people without a reason. 

'Because he er..... he' Cain swallowed hard and took a deep breath. 'He abused Aaron'

‘He what!’ Moira was shocked. She couldn’t understand how a parent could hurt their own child.  
‘What kind of man hits his own – ‘the darkening of Cain’s eyes make Moira stop mid-sentence. She looked at him and took note of his rigid uncomfortable body language. One look into his eyes and she knew it was more than that. They didn’t need to say it. As the truth sunk in several emotions played through Moira’s head. Anger, disgust, pity. It felt as the though the bottom of her stomach had fallen out. She felt sick at just the thought of what Aaron had been subjected to at the hands of his father. She couldn’t help but think of her own children, especially Adam.  
‘How old was he, when it started?’ Her tone was gentle; she wasn’t quite sure why she asked but she felt a strange notion that she needed to know.  
‘He was eight. It started not long after Chas left.’ His voice was expressionless, his eyes holding back tears. Both of them suddenly caught up in memories. Cain with how he remembered eight-year-old Aaron. He rarely saw the lad but he had been a cheeky carefree boy. The imagine of him as that child seemed to be burned into his mind along with everything that he had gone through. Moira was once again thinking about her children and how they were at the age of eight. Well they bickered with each other like crazy, as siblings usually did. Hannah and Holly both loved to play with dolls and braid each other’s hair. With them living on a farm playing with other kids their own age was sometimes a challenge so at home the sisters mainly had each other for company. It was sad that the bond lessened as the both grew up and went their separate ways. Adam had always been what most would call a typical boy. Mad about football and loved playing rough with the other boys he was forever coming home covered in bruises with a massive grin on his face proudly telling his parents how he got the latest bruise beating the bigger kids at bulldogs.  
Her heart ached just thinking about anything bad happening to them. She couldn’t bear to think of what it would feel like to hear how your child had been hurt in such a horrific way. She had never felt sorrier for Chas, whose guilt would never leave her. Moira had to admit her first impressions of Aaron hadn’t been the best. Hearing about what he, Zak and Shadrach had been doing with stealing the sheep put the boy and the Dingle clan had been put on a no contact list for her. She hadn’t been thrilled when Adam had befriended Aaron although he quickly showed both his sarcastic side but more importantly his kind heart. 

With a jolt she remembered one of the earlier dealing with him. John had come into the house raging about how he had had to lock him in the barn after he caught him trying to set fire to the hay. John was more gleeful than he should have been that he had manged to frighten the both enough that he put up a fight as he practically dragged him to the barn. Moira herself remember Aaron’s scared face. Now she realised that she may have realised that Aaron may have been afraid that history was going to repeat itself and that John would attack him just like his dad did as a punishment for bad behaviour. Finding out this part of his past didn’t change how she felt about Aaron. She felt that she understood some of his actions better but of course she would never be sure and to be honest it wasn’t her business to know.

As a spectator in the village she had been witness to some of Aaron’s lowest points. His suicide attempt had hit them all hard. She was proud of him when he had the courage to announce to the courtroom and the world that he was gay. She admired the bravery he had in helping Jackson with his final wish. She had never been able to tell him how much she appreciated him taking the wrap for Adam over the garage fire. Like everyone else she knew he was running from the village to escape the memories of Jackson as much as he was to help Adam. Despite all the short hands Aaron had been dealt in his life Moira was both impressed and surprised at his incredibly kind heart and his compassion for others. She was proud that she was his aunt.


	2. Belle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should have foreseen that college would consume my life and starting a multi-chap fic probably wasn't the right time. Anyway here is the next chapter.

Growing up a Dingle meant that life was never dull. Most of her family were criminals and every single one of them liked a drink. Kids at school made fun of her sometimes because of her family. Yet despite the all the bad there was an immense amount of good that came with her family. So they may not have the most legal ways of dealing with their problems but what they had instilled in her since childhood is that the take care of their own. 

She hadn't really known Aaron growing up. She had perhaps seen him maybe 5 times until he came to the village when he was sixteen. Aaron coming to the village was great for Belle, despite the fights he had with his mum and the family he always made time to sit with her and play. 

It wasn't until she was a little older that she became more aware of aspects of Aaron's life. Such as his nonexistent relationship with his mum and how he had grown up with his dad and step-mum after Chas left. She'd never admit it to anyone but she couldn't blame Aaron for his behaviour when he arrived in the village and was forced to live with almost complete strangers. 

She watched from afar as Aaron thawed around the Dingle clan and struggled through various problems. She was slightly ashamed to admit that her own problems had meant that she hadn't been there for Aaron as much as she felt she should. 

Like everyone else she was curious as to the relationship between Aaron and his dad, particularly after his dad returned. Clearly the had issues between them but Belle had never expected those words to come out of Cain's mouth. It was one of the rare moments she'd seen her brother show any emotion that wasn't anger. 

She felt disgusted by what his dad had put him through. How could a parent hurt their child like that. 

Like many teenagers, Belle found a sense of achievement for claiming she didn't need her parents for anything. But now she wasn't ashamed to admit that she needed her mum and the source of comfort that only she could provide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if I like this. I wasn't quite sure how to write Belle's thought process especially as I am trying to give each person a different reaction and I suppose memory of Aaron. I'm basically trying not to repeat the sentiments outside of the horror they all feel.


	3. Marlon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been trying to work on this chapter but ssw got in the way and other ideas wouldn't leave me alone. But here it is.

If he was saying so himself, his twice-cooked pork belly with an onion & apple velouté was exquisite. He wouldn't admit to anyone how long the dish had actually taken for him to perfect, but now it was ready to serve at the woolpack.

He loved working with Victoria but she like most people in the village never appreciated his culinary expertise. He tended to experiment more with food when he worked alone the kitchen. In the background, he heard the usual signs of life from the backroom of the pub. He got on with his work.

Not long had passed before Diane came in to say good morning. Around 11 am, Cain followed by a annoyed Victoria came into the kitchen.  
“Like I said it’s Marlon’s day at work. It’s only a Monday we aren’t both needed.” said Victoria. 

“and I told you that I just need you to cover Marlon for an hour or so.” replied an equally annoyed Cain. “I wouldn’t ask if I didn’t need him.”

“Fine but be quick.”

Marlon had watched them both silently. Wondering if at any point he would actually be consulted. Apparently not as Victoria huffed out of the kitchen and came back a few minutes later in her chef’s uniform. 

"Go on then!" 

Marlon followed Cain out of the woolpack, he went to get into Cain's car thinking they would ride to the farm together. "Take your own car, Marlon."  
Secretly Marlon was glad they were taking separate cars. Cain seemed to be in a particularly bad mood today. When they got to the farm to see Adam and Paddy's cars there as well. He went into the house as Moira came out to talk to Cain. The atmosphere was curious, clearly Cain hadn't explained to anyone why they were here. He took the empty seat next to Lisa on the sofa. He didn't get a chance to speak before Cain and Moira re-entered the farmhouse. Marlon could count on his hands the amount of times he had seen Cain uncomfortable but he knew for certain he had never seen him this uncomfortable. Whatever they are all here for it wasn't good, Dingle family meetings never were. The meetings were a sign that they all needed to pull together and with Paddy and Adam here he knew it was about Aaron. He had watched Aaron go through a lot since he came to the village. How much more could that young lad go through?  
"Where is he?" asked Adam.  
"Right now that I've got you all here, there is something I have to tell you about Aaron." said Cain. 

 

Cain took a deep breath. Marlon could tell that Cain would rather be anywhere else right now. Moira sensed the same thing as she took a step closer to Cain in moral support.  
"He is with Chas at the police station." Before any of them had a chance to say anything he continued. "He is giving a statement about his dad."

The atmosphere in the room changed to a more tense one. Every one of them had witnessed first-hand Aaron and his dad’s rocky relationship. They all knew they was more to the story. Aaron would never hold a grudge for no reason. 

“Why is he giving a statement about his dad?” questioned Adam. The concern for his friend was clear for everyone to see. 

All eyes were on Cain as he did his best to avoid every single eye. “His dad abused him." 

Marlon was shocked. He felt angry, he looked at the others gathered and saw his anger reflected in everyone's eyes. Sam voiced what they were all thinking. "How can any parent hurt their child." 

Marlon caught Paddy's eye as he looked at Cain. Marlon could sense there was something slightly off about Cain. There was more to this something specific that Cain didn't want to share. Marlon was 100% certain that he didn't want to know the answer to this question but he had to ask. 

"When you say his dad abused he?" asked Marlon cautiously. 

"He wasn't allowed his favourite ice-cream growing up. What do you think Marlon?"

"I know. I just -"

Cain sighed heavily. 

"I know Marlon. There is just no easy way to say it." He glanced at Lisa. Marlon felt his stomach drop as his mind truly grasped the reality of what Cain might be about to tell them.

"Gordon raped Aaron."

The ensuing silence weighed on them all heavily. Marlon felt sick. He couldn't even entertain the idea that someone could do that to another person let alone a child. How did they not know about it. 

"That poor lad" said Lisa. Breaking the silence. 

"How is this only just coming out now." Marlon asks as he stands up. 

"Why didn't he tell me, us, anyone?" asks Paddy. 

"Where's his dad?" Adam asks as he turns to his mum. "hmm. I mean where is he right now" 

"Put thoughts like that right out of your head" replies Moira. "I mean it, Cain tell him."

Marlon speaks to Cain. "I'm surprised you haven't sorted him out yourself." He expected that would be the first thing Cain would have done after finding out. Maybe Chas or Aaron had managed to stop him. 

Adam moves towards Cain. "Look seriously. If you want to go -"

"Adam!" exclaims Moira. 

"Well" says Adam 

Cain walks away from Adam and heads to the door. 

"Where are you going" asks Sam. 

"I'm going to the station to pick them up Sammy, is that ok with you?" and with that he leaves. 

Moira walks over to Adam and whispers something into his ear that seems to calm the young man. Marlon looks over at Lisa and Belle still sat in the same spot. Belle had her attention focused on her mum, who looked lost in her own thoughts. He didn't want to dwell on what those could be. Sam had gone to make everyone a drink and Paddy was looking lost. Marlon signalled his best mate a gestured for them to go outside. 

The crisp fresh February air was extremely welcoming after the stuffiness of the farm house. In an unusual show of affection between them Marlon offers Paddy a hug knowing full well how hard this would be hitting him, well all of them. 

"Silly question but are you ok?" he asks Paddy. 

Paddy swallows before he answers. "Yeah just in a little bit of shock. If I am honest." Marlon nods in acknowledge meant. He has no idea what to say. Before he has much chance to say anything Sam comes out and asks them if they want a brew. 

"No you are alright Sam. I have to get back to the pub. Vic's covering for me and she wasn't blessed pleased as its her day off." He gives a wave in goodbye as he heads off. Noting Paddy's look of concern at his abrupt departure. He feels stupid but he really needs to see April. He had been surprised to find out he had a daughter when Donna returned to the village with her in tow. He loved his daughter more than life itself. A part of him was still upset at missing out on so much of her young life. But now there was a more darker reason for the upset. How much of his daughters life before the village did he really know about. He stopped his train of thought. He was being silly. Donna was a police officer she would have known, would have been able to protect April against such evil. Yet Aaron had kept his secret for eight years since returning to the village. Chas had no idea. God he couldn't imagine what she was going through. The thought of finding out your child had gone through something so horrible that you couldn't help them with. 

Without even realising it he had driven to April's school. For the first time since he left the pub he caught a look at the time. She would be in lesson. He should leave but he knew he wouldn't be ok until he saw her. He got out of the car and went into school. 

"Hello, I'm Marlon Dingle, April Windsor's dad is it possible for you to pull her out of class for five minutes." 

The receptionist looked suspicious but luckily April's teacher had just entered the office. "Marlon, what are you doing here? Is everything ok?" 

"Yeah I was just wondering if I could have a quick word with April."

"You've come just at the right time. I'll just go and grab her for you. It's almost afternoon play time." she leaves the office leaving Marlon to wait awkwardly with the receptionist. 

"Daddy, what are you doing here?" April asks running up to him and giving him a big hug. 

"Oh daddy is just feeling a little silly and wanted to come and see you." She considers him for a moment before beaming at him. He takes a deep breath, he has to ask. For his own peace of mind he has to know.

"April, you would tell me if someone hurt you wouldn't? Even if it was a grown up." 

April looks at him with her innocent eyes, contemplating her answer. "Of course daddy. Like today James hurt me by pushing me off a swing. I got him back though. I took his turn on the swing." She looks pleased with herself at this and Marlon can't help but laugh. 

April's teacher comes back to ask her to come to class while giving Marlon a curious look again. "See you later daddy" April says moving away from him. 

Marlon waves goodbye to his daughter. His chest felt light now that he had seen April but it felt no less heavy at the thought of the pain Chas and Aaron were in. He walked back to the car thinking of how he was going to treat April tonight. She had been bugging him about watching the latest Disney princess film so he went to Asda to pick it up with a huge amount of sweets that would definitely spoil her tea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it.

**Author's Note:**

> Apologise for any mistakes I may have missed. I proof read this at 2 am (not the best time). Feedback is appreciated.
> 
> For anyone interested my tumblr: mylatestobssession.tumblr.com 
> 
> Come and say hi :)


End file.
